


The Nightmare of Gerontius

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Sherlock cries out.  Nobody answers.  Again.  Again.  Again.





	The Nightmare of Gerontius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #21 The Dream of Gerontius. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

"Pray for me, O my friends; a visitant is knocking is dire summons at my door." Sherlock's brain raced. 

"Time to go, Mr. Holmes." A voice from above. 

_From the heavens?_

"No, no! No, no, no!"

A bright light. More voices.

"No!" His brain and body protested. 

"Tis strange; I cannot stir a hand or foot…" He willed every synapse to fire, any synapse. 

_A twitch? A wiggle?_

A gasp. Applause. Was that weeping? Still from above. 

"Am I dead or not dead?" his voice hoarse, raspy, barely whispered.

"Alive," John assured him. "Battered. Broken. But Alive."


End file.
